


127 Hours of Summer

by C_Caffeine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Beaches, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Cheating, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, NCT 2019, OT21 (NCT), Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, To Be Continued, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Caffeine/pseuds/C_Caffeine
Summary: Summer break means a lot of booze and parties, especially with young minds and bodies buzzing with adrenaline. But, what if one summer break, changes everything and everyone? Is it still safe to say "best summer ever"?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	127 Hours of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see! I hope you are all doing well and still having fun during this pandemic. I made this last April or May, during a painful time on my part. So I distracted myself by doing this! I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment! :) I'll add the next chapter when it's done. ;)

Taking in the various things happening around him made his snooze harder to do. Kicks of sand brushes on his legs, people yelling, and the waves crashing with no repercussions are all breaking his relaxing day at the beach. Just one day, he thought, clutching his right hand onto the armrest of his beach chair. One day where he can loll in the sun with no noise or distraction - “Hey dude, you’ve been sunbathing for half an hour already, are you trying to be a barbecue or something?”

Shivering with the cold drops of water coming from Mark’s beer, he opens his eyes, and sure enough, Mark was towering over him, his blue bucket hat covering his hair and protecting his baby face from the intense heat. “Can you let me have this moment, Mark,” he grumbled, trying to turn on his side, but the younger boy seems dull to not take the hint. He pressed down the still cold can of beer directly into Johnny’s bare neck. And all hell breaks loose.

“If I get my hands on you, Mark Lee!” a flurry of sand leaving its trail as the two chases each other. The noise Johnny hated is now the same noise he is contributing as he curses at Mark for ruining his peace.

“Those two never let each other breathe, don’t they?” swallowing the last spoonful of his vanilla ice cream, he gives another scan to the two idiots chasing each other and stares right back into Jaehyun’s eyes.

“That’s their relationship baby, what would you expect?” Jaehyun tells Taeyong while rubbing sunscreen all over the older’s back. Taeyong tenses with every caress as the cool lotion hit differently. 

I should have not put the lotion in the ice cooler, he thought. 

Letting his own body relax, he could feel his suitor’s rough hands slide around his back, noting the sensual way it moves. He craved more of whichever Jaehyun could do, but he swept the idea away when Mark drops in front of them. “Guys, help me.” In that mere second, Johnny comes and pinned the callow boy, face shoved on the blanket below Taeyong. 

“That’s what you get for being a brat Marky,” pausing for a minute as he let the image of Johnny with his defined biceps entice his mind. He felt horny for a second, on what those muscles could do to him, what positions it could create, and what other pleasure it can provide to his needy self. But he had to stop. His boyfriend is just behind him, peeking at his shoulder, trying to get a view of what was happening.

“Hyung, he is trying to kill me!” as if begging for his life, Mark has no other way of escaping Johnny’s lock but with the call for help. Jaehyun laughed, his honey-like voice tingling in Taeyong’s right ear. The four of them let the things unravel, enjoying the sight of Mark finally getting his dose of medicine. The sun was still blasting its heat when Johnny finally let’s go of his prey, catching his breath as he processes a bold statement in his head.

“Do that again, and I’ll throw you in the sea.” 

Mark dust himself off, using Taeyong’s knee as support while he finds a spot to sit. Jaehyun has settled his chin on top of Taeyong’s shoulder, using his hand to rub cutely on his boyfriend’s covered tummy. 

In all sense, Taeyong knows something was off, and he was right. Discerning the serious stare Johnny was doing. He would have addressed the seemingly awkward silence, but Mark cut him off.

“I’m exhausted. Johnny-hyung sure is a beast.” 

“Sure I am. Especially that you ruined my moment awhile ago.”

The two eventually made amends, casually dropping the chaos that just occurred and now playing with the surrounding sand. Taeyong, however, still felt uneasy with Johnny’s inert death stare.

“Hey, you good?” his boyfriend notice. He pulled Taeyong closer so he could hug him, his scent sending waves of serotonin in his body. “I’m fine, just a tad bit sleepy.” replied with a lazy tone to highlight his statement.

Both of them fixed their position, so that Taeyong is lying his head on the younger’s lap. Staring at the cerulean sea as the light from the sun lulls him to sleep. When he wakes up, Jaehyun was pinching his cheeks gently. His eyes adjust to the orange-filtered scene around him. “Sunset - my love, woke you up just in time,” Jaehyun exclaims, helping his boyfriend sit up, throwing a light kiss on his lips along the way.

This view alone was stunning for him. The sun is a few ticks away from sinking into the sea, and the colors it radiated made him happy. It was good that they agreed to spend their summer here, along with their friends. Even better because Jaehyun was here, by his side, giving him love and affection for everyone to see. He noticed the absence of the two who were fighting awhile ago, looking at Jaehyun for a brief answer, “they went ahead. Dinner is special tonight, they told me before leaving.”

When supper came, they both knew Mark wasn’t joking. It was a feast. They seldom have dinners like this, especially in their college dorms, where they can only eat instant ramen and food deliveries. But the highlight of their night wasn’t the lavish dinner. It was the unlimited beer and liquor offered only every Friday night. 

Every college kids know what a summer outing is: beach, beer, sex, and maybe some flings here and there. Sure enough, Taeyong and Jaehyun sat on their seat, letting the steamy beach bar unfold into a flood of smooch and buzzes.

“Remember when we used to do this?” Jaehyun nudged as he angles his head to his oblivious boyfriend. 

He blushed and understood, “Dumbass we made out in the dirty bathroom, why would I forget,” 

He took a sip of his beer and let his lips do its magic to his boyfriend. 

“Flirt” was the only word he can muster as he carelessly let his boyfriend take him the way he wants. Hands smooth on his thigh, under the table where no one can see. The overwhelming intimacy made rounds around his chest, gasping while holding onto the bare skin where Jaehyun’s necklace settles. If he could only strip off Jaehyun’s floral shirt and kiss it till he drops. But not here, in this loud beach club where everyone can see. 

“Someone’s enjoying,” a sudden plop made their exclusive bubble pop. Slipping into the chair in front of them, voice slurry with the amount of alcohol he drank, “go on, I’m just resting my butt, all these dudes grinding on my ass is bothersome.” grabbing a glass of water, satisfying his thirst literally and figuratively.

But for decency in front of Ten, they stopped. 

Brushing off the awkwardness while smiling at each other, “you’re drinking a lot Ten, shouldn’t you slow down?” Jaehyun asked with a concerned look. 

“Mm good,” was all he mouthed as he let his head fall on the table with a loud thud.

🌊

Carrying Ten back to his room was a task, even though Jaehyun was there to help him, it was still hard trying to steady a drunk person who mumbles _fuck me_ every second. When they finally dropped him off, the fatigue eventually creeps into Taeyong’s body. 

“I think I’ll call it a day baby,” 

“You sure? Can I still have a few drinks?”

Taeyong was wary with Jaehyun’s request. He was trying to get fuck, and Jaehyun wasn’t reading the signs.

“Baby, I said, I want to call it a day, you’re part of that,” rolling his eyes to make his point stand.

“Oh,” 

Taeyong could only remember a splinter of what happened next when they came back to their room. A muffled whimper with every kiss, hands caressing every part of his body while he pins himself closer to Jaehyun. 

Flirting awhile ago proves useful to both of them. 

Shedding their clothes and letting their heated body touch, Taeyong pulls his boyfriend closer, making his hard dick grind against his belly.

“Shit, you’re hot.” whispering into Jaehyun’s left ear. Instead of reacting to his praise, the younger bit his ear, letting a loud gasp escape Taeyong’s lip. 

Jaehyun was always the one dominating whenever they had sex, and he wasn’t objecting. To see him naked, in between his thighs, stroking his length in the way he likes it. 

Jaehyun was his and his alone. “You sure you don’t want me to stretch you?”

“Mm good,” was Taeyong’s only response as Jaehyun’s hand jerk him. He feels the warmth creeping in his stomach, but he nudges the younger to stop.

“Get the lube, baby.”

The way Jaehyun lubes his dick, preparing to fuck the hell out of him, made his skin tingle. He didn’t give out any warning as he slides his dick inside of him. Gripping his fist on the cover of the bed as he takes in what Jaehyun gives. His hole burns but it never bothers him, the pleasure he gets after is worth it, anyway.

“Fuck I thought you didn’t want to have sex during this break, Yongie.” slamming his dick inside of him while he shakes, his prostrate feels so sensitive now, it’s overwhelming. Letting out obscene sounds while he enjoys the bliss. His boyfriend fucks into him, arching his back to let the younger fuck him to where he wants, the sweet spot of heavenly pleasure. 

Jaehyun was glinting with a glow in front of him. His sculpted body was a view for him to revel in. “Jae, ple-please cum inside me,” letting Jaehyun’s thrust push him further to climax.

🌊

“Hyung I’m scared I never met your friends before” lagging behind Johnny who was nimble on his feet, trying his best to not be late with their planned hangout.

“Relax Jae, they’re chill like me, so I know they’ll like you.”

They reach the bistro they all planned to meet, and relaxing just outside, in their hoodies and jeans, were Taeyong, Mark, Ten, and Lucas. Johnny gave each one of them a warm hug, hugging Taeyong last while mumbling something into his ear.

“So this is Jaehyun, he is a junior and we are in the same course so we kind of clicked instantly,” gesturing the younger to introduce himself.

“Oh, I- I’m Jung Jaehyun. I’m glad I get to meet Johnny's friends, please treat me nicely.” bowing politely to them.

Ten was the first to let out a cackle, making Jaehyun lower his head further and peering into the grey pavement..

“Wow his Korean is showing,” Ten adds, wiping his other hand with a napkin and reaching out for a handshake, “Don’t be overly polite, we are weird as him. I’m Ten, the best out of the rest.” letting out a smirk that somehow made the rest of the group groan in dissatisfaction.

“Jesus Ten, let the kid breathe.”

He turned his head towards Taeyong, face shook with what he just heard, “Uh, the audacity Yong, I’m being friendly here.”

The tension eventually settles down as Jaehyun gets to learn more of Johnny’s friends. How Ten is gay, with the way he shows and fake kiss Johnny whenever Johnny gets shy. Mark, youngest out of them and seems to be a brat and loves making jokes that only Johnny takes in as funny. Lucas, the tallest one, is just a package of confidence fitted into a bear, charming. Last, Taeyong, beautiful from the moment he stared into his eyes, his obvious scar traced like a rose. He laughs a bit too airy but whenever he smiles, he stares longer into him, getting pulled into the older’s magnetism.

“Hey lover boy, don’t stare too long, he might melt,” Ten teases, “Johnny, your friend is eyeing Yong, that’s unfair!”

Taeyong looks at Jaehyun, smiling as the younger quickly tries to mask his flaring cheeks. He seems to find interest with the junior, although they just met. It is amusing for Taeyong to find himself interested.

Meetings eventually shifted into a weekly one after Jaehyun joined. They catch up with one another - school, troubles and occasionally family, but it always finishes in a pleasant note. Weeks became months and soon, Jaehyun took his chance and ask Taeyong if he wanted to take a walk on their way home.

“Oh, yeah, sure! I’ll let Johnny know though, he’s always the one taking me home.” grabbing his phone from his pocket, texting something to Johnny and shutting his phone after. 

They stayed silent for the first few minutes. Both were doing this for the first time, so they didn’t have any thought on what to converse.

“It’s getting freezing nowadays, isn’t it?” ask Taeyong.

He glances up, and gives the older a smile, “Yeah, really making my lips hurt, it’s so dry.”

Taeyong gives a sly laugh, not to make it sound mean. He pats the left pocket of his jeans and then the right, pulling out a familiar container, “Here. I use cherry lip balm so it may not suit your taste.” passing it to Jaehyun while they take a turn around a corner.

“Thanks, I love cherry.”

“Who doesn’t?” putting his hands back into his coat while a breeze of wind makes them shudder.

“So Taeyong,” smearing the lip balm around his lips till he finds it moist enough.

The older peers at him, expecting for the next sound to come out of Jaehyun’s lips, “do you have a boyfriend?” 

Taeyong stops. Somehow absorbed by the question, not minding the chilled wind blasting their way. He sinks down on his own thoughts, trying to form an answer. Jaehyun immediately gets muddled. He wasn’t expecting his hyung to hold up on the spot; he thinks it was a foolish move, fucking dumb.

“Um, I never had a boyfriend. Why d’you ask?”

Because I want to be your boyfriend

“I just wanted to know…”

The older lets out a sigh, warm air escaping his mouth as it blends with the icy air whirling, “You want to be my boyfriend?”

A swirling heat builds up inside his chest, something he feels he should expect but still took him by surprise. “Hyung?”

“Don’t be dumb, I know you would ask that.”

In that little bubble of theirs, they felt their emotions starting to mix. Jaehyun never asked someone to be his boyfriend, but he sure was happy to have the opportunity. If this is that moment, then why would he let it go, right?

“I- I want to, Taeyong.”

“You want what?” teasing the younger, “Tell me properly or I won’t know.”

_Fuck, why is he being a taunt. I swear hyung, I’ll kiss you right here, right now._

“I want to be your boyfriend.” pushing himself towards Taeyong, and wrapping his hands around the older’s torso, hugging him and clinging to the taste of loving someone. And just like a whirlwind ravaging its route, days became months. Jaehyun waits for Taeyong after class, constantly clinging to his boyfriend whenever he gets the time. Dates became usual: movie dates, dinner dates, lunch dates. Taeyong becomes more, glistening. Whenever the group meets up, the two always show up and leave together.

Though Taeyong seems to notice the swift coldness from Johnny.

Johnny, the one guy he always goes to for support. Johnny, the man he enjoys company with after a long tiring day.

Taeyong knows he did something wrong, but he hopes it wasn’t what he thinks it is.

🌊

Although he loves waking up early in the morning. He wasn’t much of a fan on this day. He was sore, hungry, and need of a massage. What Jaehyun did last night made him hop from one foot to another.

“Morning,” a garbled sound erupted behind the blankets as he slowly walks towards the bathroom.

“Mmmm,”

Jaehyun takes a peep behind the cover and didn’t hesitate to throw his body up, “Fuck babe, are you hurt?” giving his boyfriend a hand as they both make their way.

“Just sore, thirsty, and in need of food baby.” wincing while he splashes cold water into his face, Jaehyun right beside him.

“I’ll call room service, you want something sweet or your type of sweet?”

Taeyong blushes, knowing how much his boyfriend knows what he wants. It doesn’t take long for him to respond, murmuring pancakes with extra syrup and berries, chocolate sauce on the side, and a glass of strawberry milk.

When they got back to their bed, Taeyong felt at ease. His soreness is still there, but he can manage.

“So, I’m sorry for last night, wasn’t expecting I would be that rough baby.”

The older darts at him, lips pursed and eyes squinting. “I loved it, relax, I won’t perish from being sore.” pinching his cheeks while letting out a snicker.

They went on about their night, trying to put together the fragments of what happened. It makes Taeyong a bit flustered that the boy sitting in front of him made his body sore. 

He had sex before, but wonderful sex is something he thinks should be interchangeable to Jaehyun.

“I remember us fucking there,” pointing his index towards the coffee table, which looks a bit slanted than usual.

“Oh god, are we going to pay for that?” Taeyong lets out a cry.

“I hope not.”

A few minutes later, and the food arrives. The scent was incredible, albeit too sweet in Jaehyun’s opinion.

“God, I’m sure our bill after this break will exhaust our bank accounts.” stuffing his mouth with fluffy pancakes, making sounds of satisfaction as it fills his belly. Jaehyun ordered a classic; bacon, eggs, and a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

Jaehyun smiled as his response. Thinking about it will just make their vacation worrisome. He splits off some of his bacon and places it in front of Taeyong’s mouth, letting out a smile. His boyfriend gladly bites into it, letting the bacon taste envelops his mouth while he licks the fork sexually.

“Don’t tempt me.” Jaehyun says.

Their second day at the beach resort was ordinary. The group wanted to try surfing but Mark back down, telling them how he almost got a concussion when he was twelve just because a wave slammed into him.

“That’s a bullshit story.” Johnny replies.

“It’s not! I swear I practically died because of this enormous wave. Glad my Dad rescued me or you’ll never see a Mark as exceptional as me.”

Mark and Johnny sat beside each other, letting the umbrella shade their spot while listening to Dua Lipa. Lucas and Ten opted to stay inside their cabin, trying to get their composure since they really got a knockout from last night’s “drink-escapade”.

“So hyung, can I ask you something, like an actual bro question?”

Johnny takes a sip from his beer, letting the droplets cool his fingertips while he readies himself with Mark’s “bro question”. He gives a confirmation to the younger and slumps back down to his beach chair.

“Are you okay with Taeyong and Jaehyun dating?”

Like a cold shot, he jerks his body up and gawks at Mark, his thoughts fuzzy with the inquiry.

“Uh, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well for starters, I know you were trying to date Taeyong before Jaehyun join in. You think I didn’t notice those subtle flirts and you walking him home?” moving to his side to have a proper look at Johnny, who is sweating a lot.

“Fuck, Mark, do you ever mind your own business?”

Mark smirks and gives a side eye to the older, “I take business management John, I’m sure everything is my business.”

“And also, ever since they got together, you’ve been giving both of them the stink eye. You’re bitter.”

Johnny always keeps a cool nature. Nothing gets into him, except Mark. He isn’t bitter; he is just sad and broken. Okay, maybe jealous, but still, that’s conclusive. He spent almost his entire college year trying to be Taeyong’s boyfriend. Like he was there whenever Taeyong was sad, happy, angry, lost, and other emotions he knows. He stood beside Taeyong; he loves him so much that he wants to at least have that love reciprocated. But his biggest dumbass moment was letting Jaehyun in. Making them meet each other, witnessing both of them fall for each other, and letting them finally settle together while doing nothing.

_The dumbest bitch award goes to Johnny Suh!_

“Don’t let them know about this or you’ll be walking all the way home after this break.”

Mark laughs like his response was the funniest thing he heard. It was infuriating and he wanted to shove the beer in his hand towards the younger’s mouth.

“Dude, I knew it. Sucks to be you, though.” he continues after every gasp.

“I should have asked Taeyong before letting Jaehyun in. I’m so fucking stupid for that.”

“Yeah, you were always that slow type. But it’s good, right? I mean, Jaehyun is your friend and at least Taeyong found himself a wonderful partner, right?”

Johnny gives that thought a few seconds. Mark was kind of right. Jaehyun’s a wonderful friend and very respectful, so in any sense, he should be happy that Taeyong is with him. But he isn’t. He should be the one pampering Taeyong, giving him lots of kisses whenever they date. Showering Taeyong with lots of cuddles and love when they’re alone.

“I don’t know Mark. It’s just painful for me.”

They let the conversation die, not wanting to push himself into Johnny’s privacy and get some beating because of it. After their talk, Mark received a text from Jaehyun, asking for aloe vera gel, which made Mark raise an eyebrow.

“Jaehyun will come here. He needs this.” showing the tub of aloe vera he uses.

“Good for him.”

“Dude, stop being bitter.”

“I’m not!”

Mark stretches his arms, letting his tensed muscles relax for the time being. He wonders why Jaehyun would need aloe vera, I mean, isn’t aloe vera not a good lube? A second pass by and Johnny spits his beer into his lap.

“Dude what the fuck?” Mark screams. His shorts drenched with liquid and he can feel it getting sticky.

Johnny stills. His eyes fixed on something behind Mark, which made the younger follow and holy shit.

Jung Jaehyun is walking in broad daylight with fucking hickies in his neck! Like a vampire finally able to conquer their fear of the sun. Jaehyun is a good eye sore.

"Hey, where’s the aloe vera?" he asks with no delay.

Mark stares at the hickies, hypnotized by how red and rich they are. How his neck is literally blushing with it.

“Dude?” he follows.

“Oh yeah, here.” extending his arm to give the tub. His eyes not leaving the hickies.

Jaehyun thanks him and greets Johnny, “Hyung your beer is dripping.”

Johnny snaps out of it and pats himself dry with his towel. Jaehyun waves goodbye and went back to where he came from, leaving Mark confused and Johnny more puzzled.

“Wow Taeyong’s having a lot of fun, lucky him.” Mark says.

Johnny pushes himself up, picking up his things, and starts walking towards his room. Mark’s speaker booming, __

_I got new rules; I count em. I gotta tell them to myself._

🌊

“Hey John, you okay?”

“Yeah, just go ahead without me. I need some time alone.”

“Oh, okay dude, just text me or Lucas okay? Hope you’re doing okay.”

Johnny settles back to his bed. Letting the rough echo of Ten’s slipper go away. He shouldn’t let his emotions dig his grave like this during a summer break. He should have fun, letting his youthful body get hammered by alcohol. But he is sick, emotionally sick. He hates it. He doesn’t want it.

Why, out of all the realities where he gets heart broken, he gets it? Why not give it to Johnny from Earth-12 or Johnny the KPOP Idol? Why Johnny, the college dude?

He sighs for the nth time. Burying his face in his pillow, letting the chilly air from the air conditioning hit him. It took a lot of convincing to let Mark not worry. A few lies here and there, about stomach ache and panic attacks and Mark gets it.

“I swear Taeyong, I’ll love you in every level I could, if I just had a chance.” he reflects.

When he finally gets the energy to do something, he checks his phone and stares at it, “11PM, the peak of the party.” Loud sounds make its way to his room. He tries to reason with himself that the party will surely help him distract. Drown out his heart break and obvious jealousy.

It goes on for another hour, till he finally decides to just call it a day. He will not be good at partying while he sees the two having the best night of their life.

He takes a quick shower, changes into his night clothes and brush off his bed. He switches off the lights and text Ten for a heads up.

_Hey, I’m calling it a day. Sorry for tonight, just really not feeling it._

Checking his Instagram to get some updates on what’s going on; Ten’s story is just him being a mess, Lucas trying to make Mark suck his thumb for whatever reason, and Taeyong with his aesthetic story of him and Jaehyun having fun.

He lets out a groan, throwing his phone beside him, and finally shuts his eye.

Enough. Go to sleep, Johnny, just let your heart rest. And so he did.

“Hey, open up, come on, I need to pee.”

He grumbles at the intrusion. He tries to snooze it off, hoping it’s just a drunk dude lost.

“Johnny please,” this rattles his brain up. That’s Taeyong. But why Taeyong?

He opens his eyes, still heavy from his slumber, and struggles to find his phone. He finally gets it, checking the time and doubts if it is even right. It’s 3AM.

“Johnny?”

He lets out a groan, slipping out of his bed, and staggers towards the door. “Yong? What are you doing here?” trying to unlock it, slowly, to at least make sure it is actually his friend.

“I need to pee,”

“Why here?”

“Just open up already.”

He does, and what he sees is something he didn’t expect to see at 3AM. Taeyong was hammered. His shirt was missing and thankfully his pants were still there. He was a wobbling and couldn’t even form his sentences properly.

“Hey, I want to pee so bad,” He enters the room with haste, staggering while using both his hands to find something to hold on.  
Johnny finally gives in and gives his shoulder after closing the door, guiding the drunk Taeyong to his bathroom. He leaves him to his business, but Taeyong grabs his hand and drags him inside, “Need help, zipper is hard,” trying to make his voice clear yet it ended more slurries.

“Um, are you sure?”

Taeyong nods and lets Johnny touch his crotch, and Johnny had to hide his gulp, ’cause why is this happening at 3AM? Where is Jaehyun? Why is he not beside his boyfriend?

He takes his time, trying so hard not to look at Taeyong’s dick. He hears the liquid hit the toilet and his brain is processing so many thoughts right now. After a few more seconds, 

Taeyong’s done pissing. He asks Taeyong to put his dick back into his pants but he wasn’t listening, “Yong, please put your dick back in your pants.”

“I like it like this though, your hand is warm.”

And Johnny feels his entire soul leaving his body. Taeyong’s getting hard, and fuck, it was hot enough to see him getting hard.

“Yong, please just go back to your room. You’re drunk.”

“Um, Johnny. Jaehyun passed out when we got back,” he leans sideways and Johnny barely catch his head before it hits the wall.

“And I tried to get some air outside, but I forgot my keys and I got stuck,” giving his last ounce of energy into his feet and slowly falling into Johnny’s body.

Johnny stays still. Dumbfounded with what is happening, while Taeyong dips his head into Johnny’s chest harder. He takes a cautious step. Backing away from the toilet and towards the bed.

“I can take you back to your room. Let me call the front desk for some spare key, and we can…”

“I don’t want to. I want to stay near you, Johnny.”

His breath gets chilly. A sudden bump hurts his throat and everything around him is making his skin bump. His ears tingle and he prays this isn’t hell punishing him for his evil deeds.

“Yong, I…”

His lips suddenly get the taste of the man clinging to him. Lee Taeyong’s lips on his. The taste of alcohol and sweetness overlapping each other. Devouring him as if it was the last meal on earth.

Taeyong breaks away and slides his hand down the older’s chest, eyes staring into his while a fire of desire lingers into his chest.

“I want to taste you ever since Johnny, why did you make me wait?”

Johnny couldn’t answer. He was speechless. What does Taeyong mean? What does this mean?

“All those years, flirting with me, and you didn’t even attempt to ask me out. Fuck you.”

Johnny breath hitches and finally let’s his body fall down into his bed, holding Taeyong tightly as they crash. Taeyong was still on his chest, his body draped around his. Bodies burning hot while they wait for the moment to move further, letting their own heart beats fill the room.

“I wanted you so long Johnny. So fucking long. But you didn’t even try to date me. All flirts but no commitment. Now I get Jaehyun, but still my heart wants you.”

Johnny gives himself enough energy to respond, taken aback with the realization.

“You still want…me?”

Taeyong let’s out a drunken giggle. “Yes, I crave for you. Whenever Jaehyun fucks me, I wish it was you. I just hope it was you.” finally pushing himself up, towering over Johnny’s body. Kissing him with no intention to stop, licking every part of Johnny’s mouth and moaning his way till he makes Johnny kiss back.

Johnny wants this. He does. But something in his mind is nagging to stop, to push Taeyong away, yell at him and make him come back to his senses.

He tries, but only the sound of his moans comes out. He is knee deep into this desire, he can’t stop it, he just can’t.

“Fuck, can I have you tonight Yong?” gripping his ass. Kissing along Taeyong’s neck and jaw.

“Fuck me,”

That was all what Johnny needed, and soon enough, he was stripping Taeyong’s pants and removing his own. His fingers moving closer to Taeyong’s back while keeping his lips connected. All he could hear right now are the whimpers. The call for sex. A mating call.

🌊

Johnny sits down in front of Ten. Mark sits on his right and then Lucas.

“Where’s the two lovebirds?” Ten mumbles.

“I don’t know, shouldn’t you wake them up?” he replies.

Ten rolls his eyes, not in a mood for silly banters early in the morning while trying to ease his headache.

Johnny pours himself some juice, sipping away as he eyes Mark and Lucas, “You two are weirdly quiet, what’s up?”

“I smell wonderful sex. Must have been a fun night between you two.” Ten butts in.

Mark hides his obvious blush while Lucas looks the other way, a snicker leaving his mouth. Johnny lets out a huff, trying to lighten the mood when Jaehyun arrives, dropping himself besides Ten, eyes heavy and red.

“Hyung, I’ll never let another vodka enter my body. That took me out.” Jaehyun says. Sliding his body down his chair, his head resting on the armrest. He reeks vodka, which isn’t bad, but that’s scary for him to reek vodka. Did he gulp the entire bottle? Johnny thinks.

When they finally got their breakfast from the buffet, they stayed silent. Trying to fill themselves up. Jaehyun slowly sips his coffee, trying to let the warm liquid seep into him. 

Johnny does the same.

“Where’s Yong?” Mark finally speaks after annihilating his breakfast.

“Still sleeping. He must have a hard night since I crashed immediately when we got back to our room.”

“You should be careful, Yongie’s a light drinker. He goes wild whenever he drinks too much.” Ten interrupts.

“Yeah, he does.”

Ten bats an eye towards Johnny, confused on the sudden side comment. Jaehyun follows, and soon enough they were having a three way stare down.

“Just saying.” Johnny finally breaks the gaze, letting out a laugh while taking a bite of his hash brown.

_He really is wild, especially when I’m fucking him and not you, Jaehyun._

🌊

The day goes on. The group all stayed in their rooms, trying to recover again from their intoxication except Johnny, who is in the mood to explore the entire resort, smiling like an idiot as Ten would say. Since no one was in the mood, he went back to his room, still smiling with the memories he had.

He enjoyed what happened. Did he regret it? No. Was he feeling bad about it? A bit.

He works his way up the stairs when Taeyong bumps into him, not like accidentally but with intention.

“Ouch, why are you in a hurry.”

Taeyong’s hair was covering his face, so Johnny couldn’t figure what was happening. Does Taeyong remember?

“Meet me on the beach,” he whispers while biting his lower lips, eyes still covered but a sniff escape his mouth.

Taeyong dashes away, trying his best to hide his face. Johnny gives him a head start, counting to fifty, and starts running to the beach.

“So, how are you?” Johnny ask, panting as he plops himself into the sand.

“Don’t act like nothing happened, John. I know what we did.”

“Oh, so no sugar coating?”

Taeyong finally raises his head, glaring into the taller’s eyes, tears pooling. He had his fist sitting idly on his lap, while his body shakes nervously.

“Why did we do it Johnny? Fuck, I feel so fucking low right now.” raising his tone but not too loud for other’s hearing. Now Johnny feels it. Regret. The looming aura of remorse finally creeping behind him, ready to strike him down for what he did. He stares into Taeyong, now crying while he hides his face behind his hands.

“I’m…”

“Johnny, why? Why did we do it,”

“Because you said you still like me. That your heart still wanted me. I thought you were serious.”

Warm wind blows towards them. The sun wasn’t raging, but it still gives off heat enough to make them feel hot with their realization. Johnny was right, he taken advantage. He toyed with Taeyong when he was vulnerable.

“Yong, I’m sorry… I was stupid to do it.”

Taeyong cries his eyes out, loud sobs being drowned by the sea waves crashing to the shore.

“I fucking wanted it, Johnny. I wanted it.”

Johnny raises an eyebrow, now troubled on what Taeyong wants to say.

“I wanted to have you, Johnny. I like it. I do. But now, it’s like every part of my body hates me for doing it. For letting you fuck me. For breaking Jaehyun’s trust. I hate myself.”

“Yong, I… I don’t know what to say.”

Taeyong clears his throat, wiping away his tears and sliding his hands away from his face, letting Johnny see the mess he was.

“I can’t face Jaehyun. I can’t.”

“Hey, you can. Just take it some time,” pulling Taeyong towards him, wrapping his big arms around Taeyong’s small frame, sinking his chin on Taeyong’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Yong. I’m such a fucking dumbass for doing that. I’ll leave right now if you want to, I mean, I don’t want to make this a gigantic mess between you two.”

The younger rubs Johnny’s back, “No, stay. Please. I’m just going to make it a bigger mess when you leave me.”

Somehow, the sun above them and the waves crashing makes their embrace a lot more peaceful. They never hug like this. Just a bro hug and that’s about it. This time, it feels like it connects them, made to fit. Taeyong’s whimper is still there, but he is calming down. Johnny feels the guilt melt away, but it still nags into him.

“Johnny, please, don’t let Jaehyun know.”

“I promise he won’t know. It’s my secret now.”

“Our secret. Our dumbest secret.” Taeyong snaps.

🌊

_So, camp fire later? 8PM? Lucas says he got the mallows._

Jaehyun shoves his phone away. Yawning from the boredom since he wasn’t much of a fan of watching television or browsing the internet. Taeyong hasn’t been back, and he attempts to text him, but knows well enough that Taeyong must be with Ten or Johnny.

He stands up and goes through his luggage, trying to find the chocolate bars he and Taeyong bought for this occasion. Grumbling while searching around, “Where did Yong put those,” he mumbles.

With a loud thump, he faces up and sees Taeyong at the door.

“Oh, where have you been?”

Taeyong looks red and taken aback. Sweat forming around his temples and his body shuddering.

“Just explored around,”

“With Johnny-hyung?”He reacts aggressively, words tense, “With Ten, just him.”

“Oh, okay…” Jaehyun replies, his focus back on the luggage in front of him, “So where’s the chocolates for tonight?”

Taeyong lets out an exhale, his thoughts finally clearing with whatever was clogging it.

“It’s in my luggage, baby,” walking towards the younger and placing a soft kiss on his forehead that made Jaehyun smile.

“I love you.” Jaehyun says.

“I love you… too.”

“Jaehyun! Stop hogging the crackers!”

“Jesus christ, Ten the mallows are burning!”

They expected this camp fire to be okay, but letting Ten take charge of roasting the mallows was the worse idea they agreed to.

“It’s not burnt! It’s toasty!” Ten bites back.

Taeyong darts around, trying to not be obvious that his focus was on the tallest one, Johnny.

“Baby, here,” guiding a warm s’mores towards Taeyong’s mouth. The marshmallow wasn’t burnt, so he didn’t waver to open his mouth while Jaehyun gives it to him, tongue out to have a better taste.

He takes it in, while he sees Johnny staring at him, eyes set on his tongue as if it was the most seductive thing on the beach right now.

“Baby, you are sloppy,” Jaehyun pouts, sliding his index finger down Taeyong’s chin to catch the dripping chocolate coming out from his mouth. Taeyong grabs the younger’s hand, guiding it towards his lip. Sucking the chocolate-covered finger while gazing into Jaehyun’s eyes. Taking a quick peek to see Johnny’s reaction.

“Can you two stop being sexual, I feel out of place here.” Ten rolls his eye while sticking another marshmallow into his stick.

“Don’t be jealous, hyung,” Mark teases.

“Oh yeah? Then stop fucking around with Lucas, you ain’t slick.”

“Hyung, we aren’t fucking around!” Lucas argues back, his tall stance creates a scary effect that made Ten flinch.

“Geez bigfoot, calm down. Is Mark’s dick that good for you to be defensive,” Johnny joins in.

The group has finally adjusted around each other’s company. Letting the silly banters fuel their night while the heat from the campfire warm them.

Jaehyun and Taeyong sits beside each other, on their right was Ten and Lucas, then Johnny, Mark and back to Jaehyun. It was a circle, or so they think it is, so they were facing each other, the fire giving them enough light to see each other’s face.

“So hyung, where are you planning to work after college?” Mark butts in.

Johnny closes his eyes while he evaluates his thoughts, “I might take in the offer from Microsoft, it’s a good entry for me.”

“Oh, that’s the same with Taeyong-hyung, right?” Lucas exclaims while taking a sip from his water.

Taeyong nods, while brushing Jaehyun’s hair who's on his lap, staring at the older’s features.

“I might take that too, Microsoft, but I’m still considering.” He says, staring into Jaehyun’s eyes as if he was waiting for a follow-up.

“Hyung and I, well, we want to start our life. Once he graduates, we plan to get a house and you know, settle for real.”

This makes Johnny writhe from his spot. It was bitter for him to hear this talk about settling down, especially that it’s Taeyong.

“Yeah still thinking about it still.” Taeyong finishes, eyes now set on Johnny’s.

For a second, they were staring at each other, not minding the surrounding people.

Do you really want me, Taeyong? Johnny thinks.

The night goes on.

Ten lashes out, telling them to make tonight out more interesting.

“Okay! Truth or dare time! No quitters!”

Ten commands them to move closer. Lucas stands up, nudging Johnny to move close to Ten as he sits beside Mark.

“I’m better here.” he chuckles.

“Great, two lovebirds, one Ten, and one Johnny. Great.” Ten bitches out.

“You two should date then.” Mark comments.

Ten and Johnny shares a moment, eyes staring into each other, and bursting into laughter.

“Stop reading fan fics Marky, ain’t going to work.” wiping out a fake tear to highlight his words.

They finally find their comfortable spot and start the truth or dare. Ten pulls out his phone and opens the app, “Okay, first one is…”

Taeyong giggles when he sees the arrow pointing at him. “That’s unlucky of me, okay. I’m going for truth.”

Ten clicks something in his phone, and reads a loud the text, “Tell us your best memory as of the moment.”

Jaehyun slides his arms around Taeyong’s waist, pulling him closer to his warm body.

“That’s obvious to everyone. It’s meeting this baby.” pointing his finger to Jaehyun.

Johnny feels another bolt of uneasiness. He feels off and not thrilled with Taeyong’s answer.

They accept the answer and Ten clicks again, waiting for the arrow to stop. “Okay Johnny boy, truth or dare?”

Johnny argues that the arrow is pointing at Ten, but Ten ignores it, pressing his words deep into Johnny’s head, “Truth or dare, John.”

The older finally gives in and says truth. “I hate this game, I really do.”

“Stop being a baby, hyung.” Mark grumbles.

“If you can turn back time, when will it be and why?”

“Oh, that’s good.” Mark playfully slaps Lucas’s arm, excited to hear what the older has to say.

“That day you all met Jaehyun.”

Everyone freezes, the air turned chilly and the fire burning in the heart of their circle seems to die down a bit. Taeyong glares at Johnny. Hoping this isn’t the way he thinks it will go.

Ten’s mouth is open, trying to drag something out but couldn’t.

“Why that day, hyung?” Jaehyun finally cuts in.

Johnny has the words ready. He could say it now. Make a mess. But he wasn’t a terrible guy. No, he can’t be this pitiful.

“I wish I could have introduced you sooner! Imagine if we knew you earlier, right? More fun!” Johnny smiles, hiding the secrets he had inside of him. Trying to protect his precious heart, his only pride.

“Wow, that took me by surprise.” Ten finally says.

“I know right! Jesus hyung, that was like dramatic.” Mark proceeded.

Johnny gives another laugh, hoping to ease the shift of atmosphere. But he could feel Taeyong’s glare. Daggers digging into him. He peeks, and Taeyong had this sad look in his eyes, ready to cry. He jerks out of it, telling Ten to continue in which he does.

“Okay Marky, truth or dare?”

Mark smiles to Lucas, “Dare.”

Soon enough, Mark was kissing Lucas’s. Ten grumbles, telling them this app is a fan of both of them, which Lucas gladly accepts while he waits for their 30 seconds to go by.

“Dude, I love dares.” Mark exclaims, pressing his fingertips on his lips, trying to enjoy the drifting effect of Lucas’ lips.

The game goes on, which everyone just fiddled with. Choosing truth, and answering basic stuff like favorite food, and movies. It got boring as it continued until it landed on Jaehyun.

“Truth or dare, Jae.” Ten yawns.

“Truth.”

Ten clicks away, and reads the text, “If your partner cheats on you, what would you do?”

Holy shit

Taeyong feels his body burning. A painful stiffness coming from his neck, while he stares into Jaehyun’s face. Johnny feels the same, but he finds it interesting. Looking at Taeyong as if it’s the best scene of the night.

“Um, my partner cheating on me?” Jaehyun ponders.

Taeyong’s heart is beating fast. His thoughts were running everywhere. He felt like vomiting, or dying.

“I’ll just cut it. No room for cheaters in my life. I love you with all my heart and you go on cheating, that’s fucking disgusting.”

Taeyong feels his world crumbling. He can’t think, he can’t focus. Because he cheated. He made their relationship a chew toy because of his stupid infatuation for Johnny. He wants to shriek. Run away and find a place to cry his heart out.

“I’m lucky that Taeyong loves me. I trust him and he trusts me. Right, baby?” placing his warm hands on the older’s. He looks up, setting his eyes on Jaehyun’s while he tries to mask his lips shaking, his eyes pooling tears.

“I, trust you, a lot Jaehyun.” laughing his uneasiness away. He hears a slow clap near him, and he sees Johnny clapping, mocking almost.

“Gosh that’s so sweet. Wish I had one.” Johnny exclaims. Prompting Mark to look at him, a confused look warping his face.

Taeyong was ready to jump. Whatever Johnny’s trying to do isn’t helping. He thought they both agreed to keep this a secret. Why is Johnny being an asshole?

“Thank you, hyung. I’m sure you’ll find your someone one day.” Jaehyun butts in.

“I sure hope so, take wonderful care of each other, okay?” Johnny replies.

Taeyong could feel his fist forming, strong frustration swirling in his chest. He is sad, angry, and spent. He wants to yell.

“Anyway, I need to pee. So be right back.”

Ten waves his hand, trying to find something on his phone to make this hangout not boring.

“You need to pee?” Mark asks Lucas which the latter declines.

This leaves Taeyong with Jaehyun, who is staring at him, trying to unravel what he was thinking, “You okay?”

“Yeah, m good. I need to get my phone. Is it all right?” dusting his lap before standing.

“Yeah sure, want me to come?”

“No, just help Ten find something fun to do, it’s getting boring, really.”

Jaehyun smiles, pushing himself up and giving the older a quick kiss. “Okay don’t take too long.”

“I won’t.” he smiles back.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Johnny?” he yells. Hoping no one was inside the comfort room.

“What? Why are you fuming right now?”

“Johnny. If you do shit like that again, I swear I’ll never forgive you. We promised each other it’s our secret.”

Johnny lets out a laugh, grinning at the younger.

“You’re paranoid. I wasn’t doing anything. They won’t know. They weren’t reading between the line Yong.”

Taeyong feels his chest burning. He can’t understand what Johnny’s trying to convey, but he was raging. He can’t stand it.

“I want Jaehyun and I to be together. No matter how fuck up I did.” eyes set on Johnny, a serious gaze that somehow rattles the older. Taeyong moves his head to the side, fighting the tears.

“I know. I know you and Jaehyun matter to each other dearly. I won’t make a mess.” Johnny whispers.

“But, can I have you, for a bit, just this break, just make me love you. After this, we go on our separate ways.”

Taeyong finally lets his wall down. Giving Johnny the look he deserves. “I can give you that. Just this summer break.”

The older leans in, placing a warm kiss on Taeyong’s which the younger didn’t fight off. He lets it in; he gives Johnny what he wants. He gives himself what he also wants, Johnny’s love.

They settle for a while, lips connected. They can have this moment for themselves. They can, but a sudden intrusion cuts them off from their haze.

They break off their kiss as a swarm of party goers enter the comfort room. Taeyong walks toward the sink, splashing lukewarm water to his face and staring into the mirror.

“We should head back,”

Johnny nods, trying his best to look cheerful for Taeyong. But it doesn’t cut it.

“You look like you want to cry, Johnny.”

“I don’t. Just anxious.”

Taeyong close the distance between them, placing his hand on the older’s shoulder. “Me too,” And just like swift current, the kiss they broke off a while ago comes back, more intense and needy. They push themselves to an empty cubicle, not minding the drunk men going about their business.

“Yong, what are you doing?” slamming his own back against the cubicles’ wall, his heart pounding intensely as Taeyong takes his mouth endearingly.

Taeyong breaks the kiss for a second, regaining his composure while locking the cubicle’s door, eyes fiery with temptation.

“You want me, right? You said you want me for this break, so I’m gonna give it to you Johnny.” closing the gap between them, sinking into his knees while he palms the older’s crotch, eyes still set on Johnny’s.

Johnny enjoys the view, he likes what Taeyong is doing to him. Just this break, I can have you and that’s it. He reminds himself.

Taeyong unzips Johnny, pulling down the older’s pants while he breathes warm moans on his hard dick that Taeyong fondly holds, stroking slowly. While the comfort room gets filled with noise from drunk men, faucets screeching with water, men slurring shit here and there, Taeyong sucks Johnny with desire.

“Fuck, Yong, I going to come,” slamming his head against the wall, something warm forms in his stomach and he doesn’t want it to be over, but Taeyong’s mouth is warm and tight, the whispered moans coming from the younger is tempting and exhilarating.

But he doesn’t stop. Letting Johnny’s dick slide in his mouth, tongue tracing along the thick veins and enjoying the sight of Johnny losing it. It feels good, so fucking good. Taeyong’s mind whispers to him.

“You fucking slut…”

Taeyong loses himself with the words Johnny just said. He feels the older’s dick push through, hitting the back of his mouth hard, making him gag, spit forming around his mouth while Johnny takes control. Grabbing Taeyong’s hair and pushing him further, gagging him till he begs to stop. But whatever sound he tries to make, it gets muffled by his own moans, the feeling of Johnny’s cock hitting him, makes him so fucking pathetic. He is a fucking slut for doing this, for letting Johnny do it.

“You fucking suck my cock like you’ve been wanting to, right? You’re a slut Taeyong.”

He pushes Johnny’s hip back, trying to breathe as much as he could while the older’s dick is rock hard in front of his face, “Fuck Johnny, come in my mouth.”

Johnny grins at him, slapping his dick on Taeyong’s face, making the younger squirm while grabbing his own cock out from under his sweatpants.  
Johnny grabs his hair, this time more forcefully. Letting his dick in Taeyong’s mouth. Thrusting hard while tries to reach his orgasm, Taeyong jerking himself below him.

“Fuck, take it Yong, you fu- ahh…” Johnny feels his entire body shake, filling the younger’s mouth with his own release.

Taeyong follows and a slick of white liquid hits Johnny’s legs and some on the floor, making a mess. Both gasping for a moment. The room is silent now, and the men inside must have left while they were busy.

They fix themselves up. Johnny taking Taeyong’s arms as he hulls him up since the younger was trembling from his post-orgasm.

“You good, baby?”

Taeyong bats an eye, surprised with the sudden endearment, “Baby?”

“Yeah, since it’s just for this break, I’ll call you my baby. Why?”

“Don’t use that when we aren’t alone.”

Johnny smiles while caressing the younger’s cheeks, placing a soft yet intense kiss for the Taeyong to remember.

“Let’s get going then, baby.”

When Johnny got back, the rest of them were barely awake. Ten was blabbering something to Mark and Lucas who were snoozing away. Jaehyun wasn’t there, which made him nervous, “Hey, where did Jae go?”

Ten focus his attention away from the two and towards Johnny, “Um, I think he went back to help Taeyong? I don’t know.”

Johnny feels his breathing getting shallow, he doesn’t want to think what he thinks will happen, until he hears feet brushing against the sand behind him.

“Oh hyung, I bought some burgers. Want some?” presenting a burger in front of him.

He takes it and thanks Jaehyun for the food. The younger gives some to Ten and to the two snoozing off and settles back to his seat.

“Where’s Yong?” he asks.

Johnny settles back to his seat beside Ten and takes a bite on his burger, cheese oozing which made him burn his tongue.

Before things become more awkward, Taeyong comes back, phone in his hand while he smiles towards them.

“Took you long, hard time looking?” snuggling his face towards the older.

“Yeah, our room is messy, and I forgot where I put it.”

They let the time pass by, talking nonsense here and there and finishing their meal. The night was deep and the ocean breeze was getting colder, making them agree to call it a night.

“Hey baby,” Jaehyun ushers to Taeyong’s ear while they prepare to bathe together. It was a fun night out, although it was a bit messy on Taeyong’s part. He feels content that his day will end with his lover by his side.

“Hey peach,” enjoying the slow drag of Jaehyun’s fingers as they make their way towards his exposed back. Jaehyun floods his neck with quick kisses, letting Taeyong’s fair skin tingle with each touch.

“You look gorgeous tonight, but you’re spacing out a lot, everything okay?”

Taeyong stands in front of the bathroom mirror. Jaehyun was behind him, staring at their reflection while the sound of water fills the room. He could see himself getting red, uncertain if it’s because of Jaehyun or the secret he has been hiding. “I’m okay baby,” slowly letting his body sink into Jaehyun’s embrace, which the younger happily accepted. Their bath was well-deserved, as Jaehyun says. The smell was relaxing and thanks to Taeyong’s rose bath bomb; it made it more magical that they expected.

“So, I’ve been thinking.” Jaehyun cuts the comfortable silence.

“After you graduate and I’m left for a year in college, where do you want to settle? I was thinking we could start in an apartment so it won’t be financially hard for us, but I want to hear your thoughts.”

Taeyong listens to the ripples of water in their bath, glancing at the tiny rose petals swimming around their bodies. He needs to think about this. Their future.

“Yeah, I guess its better to start slow, right?” He replies, which earned him a smile from the younger.

They spent another half hour in their tiny bubble, stealing kisses from each other and having a bit of touch here and there, but they settled to do it next time. After all, Taeyong wasn’t really up for something sexual, not tonight at least.

When they got themselves on their bed, lights out and the gentle hum of the air conditioning blowing, Taeyong stares at the ceiling, thoughts going around on what this summer break did to him, and what it can do if things goes out of hand. Will he chase Jaehyun and tell him to come back, or will he let it accept that it will be his own punishment?

“Night baby, stop overthinking on whatever that is.” Jaehyun nudges him, his eyes trailing down the older’s face.

“Night peach, I’m sorry.” tilting his head to the side to have a better view of his boyfriend. His partner, his companion, his life. It was surreal for Taeyong to see Jaehyun this way. To see Jaehyun relaxed and in love. His dimples were showing, a smile forming around his lips while he narrows the distance between them. Leaving a kiss on the older’s forehead.

“Night Yong, see you in my dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](twitter.com/__bbjohnjaeyong)
> 
> Also, support NCT 2020 in any way you can! I am so happy with this announcement and I hope every NCTzens have fun during this amazing comeback! Spread love guys! <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ;) <3


End file.
